Arc List
[https://letsbelegendarypodcast.podbean.com/e/the-fey-wild-west-district-1-episode-0/ Episode 0] - The FeyWild West The Reaper and the Wanderer in White meet for the first time and stop a Necromancer. Season 1 [[Death House]] Talia and Seline follow tales of people disappearing in the town of Blackwater. Fog surrounds the town and everyone is on edge with rumors of shadows haunting the streets. A Raven and the Gardener Talia and Seline head to Crankshaft, hoping for a little R&R. While there, they discover a little mining problem. The Red Tree Gang It seems Talia is not the only one with a past. Seline recognizes the face on a wanted poster and can’t believe that it was the same boy she once knew, so our heroes go looking for answers. Poison on the River Turns out Villvale sits on the Salvation River which has a pleasure riverboat cruise heading up North to Airpike. Talia and Seline are more than happy to spend a few days on the river, relaxing and drinking. What could go wrong? Welcome to Airpike Finally Talia and Seline enter the district capitol of Airpike, and waste no time seeking out places to spend their money. Just so happens the first person they find, knows them very well. Day of the Mother Talia and Seline begin their journey north, they stop along the way to fulfill a promise to the Broker. Bluepeak is where Seline grew up, and her past is about to suddenly be in their face. Homecoming Seline and Talia spend more time with their son and have some awkward parental moments, then back on the road and into the woods on their way to see Seline's old home. Back to Airpike Talia and Seline take some time to collect things they commissioned in Airpike and find they have more to share with recently made friends. The Forest Trail The bandits in the woods are no longer an issue, but Talia and Seline weren’t the reason for it. Something happened in the woods and it wasn’t good... Built From Pain Seeking out a new bounty, Talia and Seline head back into Ubendale, only to find something else that Talia had been looking for and it’s not what she was hoping for. The Battle for Jaldin After riding for days, hoping to catch the cruel scientist, Talia and Seline make it to the town of Jaldin. They are however, too late to do much of anything to prevent the worst. Their only hope now is stopping it from going any further, and keeping the survivors safe. Mother's Love With help from a new friend, Talia and Seline race off, hoping against hope that they aren’t too late. People vs. Victoria Greshin It’s not a long ride back to Airpike, but learning of some disturbing information has Talia and Seline on edge. Season 2 Friendship Unbreakable Back in Ubendale, Seline and Talia discover that the spirit of Zachariah Hayfield is not at rest and they have to figure out how to help him cross over to the Undertaker. Deals and Lies Trouble in Crankshaft The Burdon of Proof Battle of Crankshaft Running out of Time